


Even The Blackest Roses

by xolicityx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Summary: This is a detective fic based some-what on the Rizzoli and Isles series.-really slowly updated-





	Even The Blackest Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I know I haven’t posted in a long while, but I’m in my last semester of college and things are shit stressful.
> 
> With that in mind I will update this fic when and every possible time I can!
> 
> I’ll leave this as a one-shot for now just in case I couldn’t but I already like the plot too much to not finish it!
> 
> Leave comments about your thoughts and what you think would happen next!

Detective Oliver Queen sat at his usual booth, furthest from the door, but where he can see everyone. The dirty robber has been his favorite little pub for an after work beer. This is where he usually met with his co-workers for celebratory drinks after winning a hard case. He wasn’t expecting anyone to join him today so he sat alone, in the booth, drinking his beer in small sips.It was a dark, gloomy and misty afternoon for a Boston summer. Oliver took a sip from his beer and watched as a few cars passed by him. He counted many black cars, a few red ones and exactly two ones.It was a slow week, Oliver noticed. They only had one call this week, which is strange for Boston. He sat at his desk today hopping that something would come up. Being a Homicide detective he hated that someone had to die in order for him to do his job, but what he hated more is being stuck on desk duty. He took another sip from his beer, as he noticed a familiar mop of black curly hair opening the door to the pub followed by a blonde who had the widest grin on her face.

“I’m just saying it’s not the nicest thing to say!” The blonde spoke in the most eloquent of ways.

“All I said was he shouldn’t be such a wuss about taking the detective exam next week.” Said the enormously tall woman with a black mop of curls as she sat across from Oliver as the blonde sat next to her.

“Give your brother a break.” Oliver smirked as he took another sip from his beer.

The black haired woman took the beer from him and took a sip.

“At least Oliver is on my side. The poor thing must be nervous! You should be reassuring him, not giving him a hard time.”

Oliver smiles at his friend and one of his co-workers, Dr. Maura Isles. Maura is the smartest of the group, being the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner proves that she was the nerdiest of the bunch.

“All of us know that Frankie can do it. He’s just a wuss.” Said the taller woman with a shrug.

“I don’t know what your brother did to deserve such a supporting sister like you.” He teased as he pulled his beer bottle from her hand.

“Hey I was drinking that!” The woman whined.

“Get one yourself.” He said as he took a sip.

“You’re mean!” She grumbled as she ordered one for herself and ordered the doctors usual red wine.

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today.. ehh.. Jane...” Oliver said between coughs and Maura nodded.

Jane Rizzoli is Oliver’s partner, has been for over seven years. They became extremely close after working together on several different cases when he was still working with the drug unit. After he was promoted to become a detective with the Homicide unit they were chosen to be partners. Being a bumpy road in the beginning for both of them to be open to being partner was hard, both being stubborn and used to working alone they knew it would take a long time for them to get used to each other. They were more alike thans most people and their friendship worked. After Maura moved back to the when he United States after having lived most of her life in a boarding school in France and then studying medicine in different cities she joined the team and the three of them were inseparable

“I’m grumpy because I’ve been stuck behind the desk all day today..” she put her cheeks against her arms.

“Shouldn’t you be happy that no one is getting hurt?” Maura stated as she ate one of Oliver’s fries.

“Why do you have to be like that.” Jane groaned.

“I guess the bad guys are on vacation.” Oliver shrugged as he ordered another beer.

“Why would they be on vacation? You know psychologically murderers usually feel satisfaction while killing..”

“You must be the dumbest smart person I have ever met.” Jane stated. “That was sarcasm Maura.”

Just as the three of them started a banter the three of their phones began to ring.

“Queen.” Oliver answered in his professional voice, used to scare suspects.

“Rizzoli.” Answered Jane as she chugged the rest of the beer, as she knew this was a call for work.

“Dr. Isles.” Maura answered being the as chipper as always.

“Be right there.” The three of them hung up at the same time.

“I’m driving.” Oliver payed for all their drinks and the three of them were on their way to the crime scene.  
—  
The trio made their way to Boston Common, the park where the murder took place.

“Korsak what do we have?” Asked Oliver as he approached the body. “Oh my god!” 

“Barry Allen, twenty seven a single shot to the head.” Korsak said as Maura and Jane made their way to the body.

“Oliver, did you know him?” Asked Maura with a concerned look on her face.

He sighed and nodded slightly pulling on his hair out of frustration. “Was there anyone with him during the shooting?” 

“Frankie is interviewing her right now.” Korsak pointed at a brunette dressed in all black talking to Frankie just a couple of yards away and Oliver’s heart dropped. He made his way to the girl.

“Oliver?” She said through tears.

“I’m so sorry..” he embraced her in a hug. The brunette held on to him sobbing.

“Oliver, Barry is dead! He died because of me!” She cried harder.

“Let’s get you out of here..” he whispered in her ear trying to soothe her. “Officer Frankie will take you to the station. I’ll be right there okay?” He kisses her forehead.

She nodded trying to regain some of her composure. Frankie walked her to the car and opened the door for her as she came in.

“Should I worry about this?” Jane looked across to Oliver. “Should I worry about you?”

“Barry.. was a very important friend of mine.” He knelt slightly beside the body, examining it, to his dismay.

“I’m so sorry for your loss Oliver.” Maura waited on examining the body.

“Do you want to sit this one out? I’ll bring you all the information you need.” Said Jane as she put her hand on his shoulder. It soothes Oliver to a certain extent but the body in front of him deserved better.

“No. Barry deserves better than that from me.” He sighed as he left to examine the rest of the crime scene.  
—

-Back in BPD headquarters- 

It was pretty late so everyone besides the team who got called to the murder scene were gone for the night. Oliver and Jane we’re behind the one-way mirror looking at the brunette on the other side. She was staring at the opposite wall, completely oblivious to her surroundings, thinking deeply. Oliver noticed how she still bites her lower lip when she’s deep in thought. Nothing really changed about her, which in some crazy and twisted way, he is happy for.

Jane was speaking but Oliver was to busy looking at the fragile girl on the other side of him. Jane punched Oliver in the arm to get his attention.

“Hey! What was that for!” He looked at her with a frown on his face.

“I’ve been talking for ten minutes straight and you were drooling over our witness-slash-suspect!”

“She’s not a suspect.” He started pacing around the room.

“How do you know she’s not? “ she said slightly pulling on the end of her unruly curls. “Oliver you need to be honest with me!” Jane snapped at him exasperation evident on her face.

“Have I ever let you down?” Oliver looked at her with an expression of much needed trust.

She let out a loud sigh and shook her head. “I trust you with my life everyday.”

“I trust you with mine too, but this is something personal for me and I need to take the lead on this one. I promise this will make more sense sooner or later. I’m trusting you not to tell anyone or they’ll take me off the case.”  
Jane sighed and nodded.

“If I feel you’re putting yourself in any kind of danger Queen, I will tell Cavanaugh.”

“Deal.” He gave his partner a reassuring pat on the back as both of them walked out of the room.  
—-

Oliver and Jane entered the interrogation room and sat in front of the petite brunette. The tears were still running down the witness’s faced. Oliver reached out for her hands as the brunette squeezed his hands tightly.

“This is detective Rizzoli, my partner.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Said Jane with the look of dismay on her face.

“It was all my fault.. they were after me.” She sniffled.

“What do you mean they were after you? What did you do?” Said Jane curiously as Oliver squeezed her hand a little tighter.

“Felicity you need to tell us everything if you want us to find out who killed Barry.”

“Okay.. I need a computer for this..” both Oliver and Jane nodded and got up and headed to the technicians room on the opposite side of their office.

“Nina, can we use on of your computers for a second?” Oliver asked their executive tech guru.

“Don’t ruin my babies or you’ll have to face the lieutenant with an order to get me new ones.” She smirked and moved away. Both Jane and Felicity let out an audible chuckle. Oliver looked at both of them and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry but you were incompetent with computers ten years ago, I hardly think you’d be competent with them now.” Felicity inserted something that resembled a flash drive into Nina’s computer and a hologram appeared in front of them. Jane and Nina looked at the hologram with widened eyes and their mouths completely a gap.

“I’m sorry but we all know your capabilities with technology in general.” Jane took her gaze off his scrutinizing glance.

“Good afternoon miss smoak.” The hologram smiled at Felicity. 

“It’s quite an afternoon Archer.” She sighed and turned to look at the four people, Maura entered the room while archer was speaking, all having the same expression on their faces.

“It speaks.” Jane Said bewildered by the human like figure screened in front of her.

“Well of course I do Detective Rizzoli.” Jane jumped a little half frightened half amazed by what was happening.

“How do you know my name!” She screamed almost out of pure fright.

“I know all of your names. Dr Isles, detective rizzoli, detective Queen, detective Holiday.” She looked at the shocked faces respectively.

“Archer do you want to introduce yourself?” Said Felicity as she stood away from the hologram so everyone can see.

“It would be my pleasure. I’m Archer, a DNA tracking surveillance system developed by SmoakTech to track criminals using their DNA and help tracking them using my built in connections to the CCTV and other operating systems used by the BPD.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Asked Jane looking at the hologram, slowly reaching for it.

Felicity fetched her badge from her purse. “ Felicity Smoak. Just transferred yesterday from the SCPD. I was supposed to start in forensics here next week but looks like I’m getting an early start.”

“SmoakTech?” Said Oliver looking at Felicity.

“The software name everything I create goes under.”

“Star city? That’s on the other side of the country.” Maura stated bluntly. “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself I’m..”

“Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the common wealth of Massachusetts.” Felicity was typing furiously on the keyboard as she was speaking and then turned around to face the blonde. “I used to read your papers when I was hospitalized. Your paper on the importance of forensics in medical examinations was extremely interesting.” She shook her hand

“There are two of you.” Jane looked at both of them simultaneously with an exasperated look on their face.

“It’ll be exciting to have a new member of the team.” Maura smiles.

“Thank you.” Felicity appreciated the kindness that radiated from Maura. God knows she needed it.

“Okay, as cool as that thing is we need to get back on the case.” She was pointing at the hologram.

“I find it kind of offensive you called me a thing detective.” Archer the human faced hologram stared at Jane. Jane took a few steps and hid behind Oliver.

“Barry and I were running a new software for Archer at the park this afternoon. I was sitting and he sat opposite of me and we got lost in coding.. like you do.” She looked at Nina. “He saw the shooter and took a bullet for me a through and through through the head. A nine millimeter bullet.” She bit her lip to refrain from crying. “Barry and I have been friends since high school back in Star City High.” She looked at Oliver. “That’s where I met Oliver too.”

Jane and Maura looked at Oliver in disbelief.

“I thought you said you were born and raised here.” Jane said accusingly.

“I was.” He looked at Jane with a raised eyebrow.

“Then how did..” Maura was interrupted by Felicity mid sentence.

“Summer of two thousand and seven, Starling City Serpents Versus Boston Latin Academy Dragons. He was the quarter back I was the goth there for the hot dogs.” She let out a forced smile towards Oliver as she turned back to face the hologram.“The update was supposed to help track guns by ballistics and track it down to all the people who ever l once owned it. Barry and I were working really hard to actually present this project to the board next Saturday so we can introduce it to the headquarters when we started working. It’ll never be right to finish this without him now.” She took the flash drive out of the computer and put it in her pocket.

“Felicity, you need a PSD.” Said Jane sympathetically as she came closer to Felicity.

“I don’t need a security detail.” Felicity scoffed.

“You are now an official target. I’d feel at ease if you had one just incase.” Oliver rolled his eyes slightly. He knew how stubborn she could be.

“I don’t need anyone hovering over me.” She said her voice getting louder, angrier even.

“Where are you staying?” Asked Nina.

“Currently at a motel.” She sighed.

“I have an extra bedroom.” Suggested Maura.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Felicity said turning the lightest shade of red.

Just then Oliver’s phone rang. “We’re not done talking about this.” He excused himself and went outside to answer.

“Nonsense. Oliver is like a brother to me and anyone important to him is clearly important to me.” She smiled.

Oliver came in again. “So?” He looked at Felicity.

“I’m staying at Dr. Isles’ place, but no security detail.” She said firmly.

“Okay. I’ll drive you by in the morning to get your things from the motel. Until then Maura can give you things to wear?” He looked at Maura hopefully.

She nodded and looked at Maura. “I really appreciate this.”

“It’s really no problem.” She still had a smile on her face.

“Okay, lets go. I’ll drop you off on my way home.” Jane told both Maura and Felicity. “We can work on this tomorrow.” 

Oliver grabbed his jacket and keys. He hugged the three of them but Felicity held him a little bit tighter. She missed being in his arm.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek and walked out.

Maura left to go to her office in the basement. Jane grabbed her jacket and car keys and walked to meet Maura by the front gates of the headquarters Felicity in tow.

They rode in Jane’s Ford Police Explorer, Maura in the passenger seat and Felicity in the back.

“So, Felicity how did you meet Oliver in the football game?” Asked Jane.

“I was sitting under the bleachers during the game doing some work, because somehow the internet is best there.” She let a content smile as she continued.

“While he was warming out He saw me and started making fun of me. I’m goth. I like wearing black. I love black lipstick and for some reason he had such a hard time getting used to this.” She was looking out of the window. “He said it was such a waste that someone as beautiful as me was wilting behind all the black. When I went home that night, I found a note in my backpack saying “even the blackest of roses are beautiful “ and his number under it.”

“That’s sweet of him.” Said Maura.

“Yeah.. it was.” She smiled. “I texted him that night, you know to try my luck. I haven’t dated much before him.”

“You guys were a thing?” Asked Jane.

“Why don’t you just let her finish.” Maura reprimanded her.

“Why don’t you just let her finish.” Teased Jane as she concentrated on the road.

“Yeah we were a thing. I texted him asking what the point of making fun of me was if he was just trying to talk to me. He said he had to grab my attention somehow. He said his team was staying the weekend in Starling and that we should hang out sometime. I told him I would take him to the places I like most. On the first time we hung out I took him to the fountain my foster mom used to take me too every weekend. He grew up in a pretty much well off family, so when he went back to Boston he would come visit me almost every month for a couple of days.” She wipes the tear that fell off her face as she heard Maura let out an aw.

“We grew very close and then he proposed. It was out of the blue but I said yes. I couldn’t imagine living without him by my side.” 

“Oliver never told me he was engaged.” Jane noted.

“It ended suddenly and badly I don’t think it would ever be something he’d like to recall.”

Just then Jane parked in a driveway that was probably bigger than the room Felicity was currently renting at the motel.

“Wow Maura..” Felicity was certainly speechless, which was a rare occurrence.

Both Maura and Felicity got out of the car as Jane rolled down the window. 

“For what it’s worth, seeing him look at you tonight.. he’s not over you and never was. See you at work tomorrow.” She backed away and drove off as Felicity stood there recounting all the events of that night.


End file.
